Dimensiones
by Winamark
Summary: Después de la victoria contra Hades, la muerte ha reclamado a alguien, ¿o no ha sido así?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada, no hay lucro alguno en ello.

**Advertencias:** Lo siento esto es **SLASH** (realciones homosexuales), y como todo lo que hago un universo alternativo, si por alguna razón este fic puede ofenderte por favor no continúes

**Nota de la autora**: esto es un fic que empecé a escribir en un foro con otro nick, así que lo he subido aquí también. No tiene nada que ver con _Susurros_.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

La humanidad está a salvo, en una nueva ocasión los caballeros de Atenea han vuelto a vencer a un enemigo que fue mucho más fuerte que ellos. Pero en esta ocasión el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado alto sobre todo para los caballeros de bronce, uno de sus compañeros, no, su amigo, está muerto. Como era posible si los caballeros de oro habían vuelto a la vida, como era posible que él no pudiera regresar.

Ahora están todos en su entierro, enterrando una caja vacía, ni siquiera pudieron recuperar su cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido, el santuario de Hades desapareciendo, la tierra abriéndose y con ello se tragaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Los recuerdos son confusos. No estaba nada claro.

Todo los caballeros del Santuario de Atenea estaban allí, los rostros de quienes más le conocían están marcados por lágrimas, al igual que el de la diosa. Pero sin duda quien se encontraba peor es Ikki, el dolor emanaba de él, pensó que después de Esmeralda jamás sentiría tanto dolor, pero esto era peor. El hermano que juro proteger está muerto, le juró a su madre que siempre le protegería incluso de la muerte misma y quien se atreviera a lastimarlo, pero ha fracasado.

Enseguida que finalizó el entierro, todos se retiraron en silencio, el caballero del fénix desapareció enseguida. Pero uno de ellos se quedó, cayó de rodillas y golpeaba la tierra.

- Nunca te lo dije, nunca te dije que te quería y ahora jamás podré decírtelo. ¡Maldita sea! Sólo tengo de ti un beso robado.

Una figura se acercó a él, uno de los caballeros había vuelto sobre sus pasos, preocupado por su alumno. Se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Maestro- dijo avergonzado el primero, sabía que como caballero del hielo debía mostrarse frío e impasible, pero no podía evitarlo no cuando decía adiós a la persona que más quería.

- Llora Hyoga, llora, te sentirás mejor- dijo el caballero de acuario. Entendía muy bien a su discípulo a pesar de su máscara de frialdad, el prefería morir antes que ver como lo hacía su pareja, el dolor sería insoportable. Y como todos los demás lamentaba que la luz del caballero más dulce de la orden se hubiera extinguido.

* * *

Aunque la luz que ilumina la habitación es suave, le parece que está delante del mismo sol, le costó unos minutos acostumbrarse y cuando consigue abrir los ojos no ve con mucha claridad, mareado vuelve a cerrarlos. Intenta moverse pero es una proeza el movimiento más simple, como girar la cabeza. ¿Dónde está?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Deberías permanecer quieto, has estado muy grave- una voz masculina y envolvente le acaba de hablar.

- ¿Qui... quién...e..res?- le cuesta hablar, ha notado que su voz es rasposa.

- Toma esto, te ayudará a sentirte mejor - la misma voz, pero ahora siente como lo levantan un poco y le dan de beber algo, que no es agua, pero le da igual tiene tanta sed, está tan fresco y dulce que bebe con avidez. -Tranquilo, hay más.

A los poco segundos de tomar aquello siente que su cuerpo es menos pesado e intenta nuevamente abrir los ojos, en está ocasión no se marea y ve con más claridad. Lentamente voltea hacia su derecha encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos rojizos.

- Me alegro que vuelvas a estar entre nosotros, nos has tenido muy preocupado pequeño - le dice el hombre.- ¿No me reconoces?.

El joven tendido en la cama se limita a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

- Soy yo tu primo preferido, soy Aicos - dice con la esperanza de ser reconocido.

- Perdona, pero no te recuerdo - se fatiga al hablar.- Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre. ¿Quién soy?

- ¡Has perdido la memoria!- exclamó alarmado quien decía que es su familiar. - Debo buscar a mi padre y a Telheas. Tú no te preocupes, primo, seguro que es transitorio.

Apenas pudo ver como se levantaba y escuchaba un portazo. Al sentirse con más fuerza intento incorporarse, se mareo otra vez pero con menos intensidad que la primera vez. Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y enseguida notó como alguien le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Gracias- un hombre de cabellos y barba rojiza parecido al joven que estaba antes con él, le miraba preocupado. - ¿Quién eres?

- Así que lo que ha dicho Aicos es cierto, no nos recuerdas - la voz de ese hombre aunque le había hablado de forma susurrante es muy potente, le ayuda a colocarse sobre los almohadones de esta manera puede divisar todo mejor. - No te preocupes, soy tu tío Terius, hermano de tu padre.

- Yo soy Theleas, un amigo de la familia - un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le hablo con dulzura.

- ¿Y yo quién soy?.

- Te llamas Shun- le dice el hombre, sus ojos marrones le miran con cariño. - Ahora descansa. Para cualquier cosa sólo tienes que tocar la campana .Te vamos dejar tranquilo, procura dormir un poco más y no te preocupes por nada, ya hablaremos - besa su frente y todos se van, dejándolo sólo.

Una vez fuera y apartados de la habitación.

- Crees que ha sido prudente decirle su nombre¿qué pasará si recuerda ? - dijo preocupado Aicos.

- Es el nombre que le puso mi hermano, no voy a cambiárselo. Mientras le demos el filtro, no pasará nada - contestó el padre al hijo.

- ¿Cuándo puedo llevármelo?

Los otros dos lo miraron enfadados, pero Theleas se limitó a enfrentarles la mirada con frialdad.

- Me pertenece. Soy su prometido y enseguida que se recupere lo desposaré.

- Es un chiquillo, el hijo de mi querido hermano, crees que voy a perderlo después de esperar más de catorce años - dijo furioso Terius. - Ni siquiera tienes el consentimiento de los ancianos.

- No lo necesito. El heredero no necesita de ese consentimiento al escoger una pareja- una vez dicho esto se marchó.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.

Todavía no tengo muy claro el título así que es muy probable que cambie.

Espero que los personajes originales les agraden, los necesito para el fic.


	2. Hécate

**Discalimer:** por fortuna o desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, no hay ánimo de lucro, simplemente que la gente disfrute de su lectura

**Advertencias:** Recuerdo que esto es SLASH y un tanto alternativo, hay otras parejas a parte de la principal, que es Shun y Hyoga, bueno más bien triángulo. Si por algún motivo crees que esto puede ofenderte de algún modo por favor no continúes.

* * *

****

**Capítulo primero: Hécate**

Paz en la tierra. No hay perspectiva de guerra alguna. Atenea se toma en serio sus funciones como diosa. Su pareja está abrazado a él y duerme plácidamente, mientras él juega con ese cabello rebelde después de una noche de pasión. Sí, todo es casi maravilloso sino fuera que su alumno ha desarrollado una obsesión de pasar las horas junto a la armadura de Andrómeda.

Ya han transcurrido más de seis meses desde del entierro del joven caballero de bronce y todos intentan llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Sin embargo, los de bronce no se recuperan. El caballero de Fénix desapareció después de lo que su alumno llamaba pantomima de entierro. El caballero de Pegaso sólo se entrenaba de sol a sol para conseguir la armadura de sagitario, para ser un caballero mejor, pero según le había contado Aioria cuando caía desfallecido después de los entrenamientos, lo único que murmuraba era "Lo siento Shun". El Dragón ha regresado a China con el caballero de Libra, para meditar y perfeccionar el entrenamiento, ya que algún día será el futuro guardián de la séptima casa.

Todavía no ha amanecido. ¿Qué hace?. Continúa en la cama con su adonis y espera a que se despierte para volverle hacer el amor nuevamente. O se levanta en busca de su alumno que seguramente estaría con la armadura que había pertenecido a su amado. Tal vez si se iba ahora, regresaría antes de que Milo despertara. Sí, esa es una opción satisfactoria.

Se separó de su amante, vistiéndose lo más rápido y en silencio, el Escorpión no tiene un sueño muy profundo. Se dirige hacia donde se encuentran las armaduras que aún no tienen dueño, en la Sala de Armaduras del Palacio de Atenea. Únicamente están allí las armaduras de plata, ya que sólo regresaron los caballeros de Oro y no todos, Sagitario y el Patriarca no regresaron, se ve que no fue posible traerlos de vuelta del más allá. Atenea aún no sabía la respuesta.

Aunque no se encuentre con nadie en el camino, sabe que alguien le está observando. Esta noche le toca el turno de guardia a Aioria, sabe perfectamente que nada pasa desapercibido para el caballero de Leo tanto en los terrenos del Santuario como referente a Milo. Esto último molesta demasiado al caballero de cabello azul oscuro, él sabe lo que el León siente por el Escorpión, sabe lo que ha habido entre ellos y en ocasiones teme que su amor le deje y vuelva con Aioria. La historia entre ellos tres empezó hace mucho tiempo y aún no se ha terminado. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, tenía otra preocupación llamada Hyoga.

A los pocos minutos llegó, encontrando a su alumno dormido junto a la armadura que una vez perteneció a Shun. El cisne se aferra a ella como si tuviera la esperanza que la armadura encuentre a su dueño nuevamente. Pero Camus sabe que eso no va a ocurrir, dejaron de sentir la energía del caballero de Andrómeda después de aquella batalla contra Hades, no sentían nada , ni siquiera la diosa Atenea consiguió devolverle a la vida, ella dijo que no lo sentía, tal vez ese es el precio que pago por ser la reencarnación del dios del inframundo y rebelarse contra él .

El caballero de oro se acercó al de bronce, sentía ternura por él, después de todo es su alumno. Sí, Hyoga sigue siendo su alumno, aunque ya haya conseguido su armadura y haya superado pruebas que nadie, incluso el mismo, habría superado. Pero ahora el dolor del cisne es inaguantable, más doloroso que cualquier golpe o herida. Su corazón sangra, su alma sufre e incluso su energía llora la perdida del ser querido, claro que no muchos se han percatado de ello, salvo los que más le conocen, ya que intenta conservar esa máscara de impasibilidad y frialdad. Le había enseñado muy bien, después de todo.

- Hyoga, despierta

El cisne únicamente abre los ojos y mira al caballero de Acuario. No dice nada, pero en su mirada hay determinación de no moverse de donde se encuentra.

- Él no va a volver. Él está muerto. Tienes que aceptarlo- piensa un momento lo que va a decirle. -Y esa armadura algún día tendrá un nuevo dueño.

- ¡NO!- el grito resonó en la inmensa sala. El cisne se levantó y se encaró a su maestro.

- Es la verdad. Ese es el destino de las armaduras, ser llevadas por caballeros dignos y cuando uno cae otro le sustituirá, para seguir protegiendo a Atenea y la humanidad.

El cosmos del cisne comenzaba ha encenderse, la temperatura de la sala desciende rápidamente, alcanzando temperaturas bajo cero.

- Hyoga es hora de dejarle ir, es hora que tú dejes a Shun descansar en paz, donde quiera que esté su alma.

- No puedo maestro - las lágrimas salen libres, bañando su rostro de tez morena. - No puedo olvidarle.

- No te digo que le olvides. Nunca podrás hacerlo, pero es hora de que le dejes ir. Dime¿crees que Shun querría verte así?

- No, él querría que vivera, que siguiera adelante - la energía va desapareciendo, al igual que el frío.

- Pues hazlo Hyoga, haz lo que a Shun le gustaría. Si no por ti, hazlo por él.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

Sí, esas palabras son el principio de la aceptación. El cisne conseguiría salir de su depresión, eso si con mucha paciencia y voluntad, pues las heridas del alma son las más difíciles de curar y jamás sanan.

* * *

Hoy nuevamente le ha dejado salir al exterior del palacio que dicen que es su hogar, aunque él sigue sin recordarlo, es como si alguien le hubiera borrado todos sus recuerdos, en ocasiones tiene sensaciones extrañas como sino no tuviera que estar aquí, si este no fuera su hogar. 

- ¡Qué tonterías!.

- ¿Decías algo Shun?- preguntó Aicos.

- Nada, qué decías de nuestra familia -prestando atención a las clases de conocimiento familiar como las llamaba el peliverde.

- Nuestra familia es la encargada de proteger a nuestra gente de cualquier agresión, provenga de fuera como de dentro, de un enemigo o un amigo. Por ello se nos conceden una serie de habilidades que ninguna otra familia tiene y se nos consagran dos anillos - Aicos le muestra orgulloso los anillos que visten su dedo anular de la mano derecha.- Mientras a otras son objetos diferentes, depende de la familia, en la de Theleas es un brazalete

- ¿Por qué dos¿Por qué uno de oro y otro de plata?.

- Primo los dos son oro, uno es oro amarillo y otro es oro blanco - el joven de cabellos rojizos se reía - Uno es siempre nuestro el más amarillo y cuando no morimos nos lo llevamos al otro lado. El otro se lo entregamos a la pareja que decidimos tener, a la persona que deseamos amar para toda la vida.

- ¿Y yo por qué no tengo? -preguntó curioso.

Aicos no puedo evitar sorprenderse, su rostro se relajo y le sonrió. - Porque aún los están haciendo ten en cuenta que aún eres muy joven y tus dedos pueden crece aún.

- Claro, perdona.

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle a su primo que es porque una vez que recibes los anillos se te considera un adulto y por tanto puedes unirte a alguien. Esa absurda tradición, como consideraba no hace mucho tiempo, es el pretexto que había empleado su padre para evitar la unión entre Theleas y Shun. Recordaba la expresión de furia de quien había considerado su mejor amigo hasta ese momento, cuando su padre había apelado a esa tradición arcaica. El joven de ojos oscuros temía que tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión pero era la única que tenían.

- ¿Por qué el cielo es siempre tan gris?- preguntó Shun

- Por favor Shun, porque ese es su color.

- Azul, sería muy bonito que el cielo fuese azul claro, con un sol más brillante y unas nubes blancas en vez de negras. Debe ser hermoso un cielo así.

- Será mejor que te tomes tu medicina - le dio a beber aquel líquido dulce que tanto le gustaba y tomaba rigurosamente tres veces al día desde que recordaba. - Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, por hoy ha sido suficiente, todavía no te has recuperado de tu enfermedad - hizo ademán de levantarse.

- ¡No, por favor, puedo ir yo sólo!. Me siento ridículo cuando me acompañáis a cualquier lado.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda, sube las escaleras al primer piso, luego giras a la derecha y es la última puerta - le dijo en un tono divertido.

Shun se dirigía hacia su habitación a un paso lento, sólo hacía un mes que podía tenerse en pie y sólo quince días que caminaba. Su recuperación es muy lenta e incluso dolorosa y lo peor es que no recuerda nada , ni siquiera lo que le cuentan. Es como si tuviera que aprenderlo todo nuevamente, ni siquiera se acuerda que es lo que le gusta, tiene que probarlo todo. Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Pero hay algo que sí recuerda, bueno no los recuerda más bien son sombras en sueños, escenas borrosas, extrañas pero familiares en cierta forma, aunque no logra identificarlo.

Cuando se disponía a girar a la derecha , un ruido familiar llama su atención, es un sonido metálico y proviene de uno de los pisos superiores. Nunca ha subido, sabe que no se lo permiten diciendo que es demasiado esfuerzo para él, pero el ruido es tan hipnotizador, así que empieza a subir las escaleras.

A medida que sube los escalones comienza a sentirse más cansado, siente el aire enrarecido, le cuesta respirar. Sabe que lo más prudente es regresar a la habitación, pero el ruido es más fuerte que el cansancio que siente en estos momentos.

- Es en el piso de arriba, sólo unos escalones más.

Ha subido dos pisos y está oscuro a diferencia de los dos anteriores, sus ojos intentan acostumbrarse. En este piso no hay nadie al menos no siente a nadie¿por qué nunca se encuentra con los sirvientes que a veces oye?. Ahora el ruido es más claro, cerca sea lo que sea está próximo a él. Huele a humedad, el aire es más denso.

Parece que su vista se va acostumbrando a la oscuridad, entonces lo ve, ve el motivo por el que ha subido, por el que ha desobedecido a su familia, está en el suelo, una sucesión de eslabones que forman una cadena. ¿Por qué la cadena es algo tan familiar para él? Se agacha.

- No es la mía.

Ni siquiera él sabe porqué ha dicho esas palabras. En ese momento es cuando percibe una presencia más, tal vez no ha estado solo en ningún momento, pero porque no ha notado su presencia antes. Se siente amenazado y grita.

- ¡Protégeme cadena de Andrómeda!

* * *

Cuanto tiempo hacía que no pisaba el Santuario de la diosa que protege la Tierra, ochocientos años o novecientos, que importa un siglo más o menos. La verdad es que había meditado mucho el regresar a este lugar, volver a ver a Atenea, o a la reencarnación de turno. A lo mejor no estaría tan molesta con ella, aunque según ella misma, la que tenía que estar enfadada es ella porque Atenea consiguió que la expulsaran del Olimpo durante quinientos años. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, necesita hablar con ella. 

Avanzó tranquila hasta el lugar donde notaba la presencia de Atenea, dulce pero triste, algo le afectaba sin lugar a dudas, de hecho siente varias energías y muchas con un tinte de melancolía. ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Entra en la sala que debe ser donde Atenea recibe a sus "visitas".

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hécate- es la forma que tiene Atenea de saludarla.

- Sí, mucho tiempo - contesta esta diosa no olímpica pero igual de poderosa que estos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta la joven de cabellos lilas, encendiendo su cosmos.

- Hablar contigo- Hécate también enciende su cosmos pero a diferencia de Atenea este es plateado y relampagueante.

-¿Vienes a disculparte?.

- Creo que eres tú la que debería disculparse. Fui yo a la que vetaron la entrada en el Olimpo por dudar de tu capacidad para defender la humanidad- dice seria para luego sonreír. - Veo que no me he equivoco mucho.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - gritó indignada la diosa.

- ¡No permitiré que hagas daño a Saori-san! - exclamó Seiya que entró estrepitosamente en la sala, encontrándose con la mujer de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos dorados que le estudiaban.

-A ti es que sólo vienen a matarte¿no te hacen visitas de cortesía?- se burló Hécate.

- Tranquilo, es Hécate la diosa de las artes adivinatorias- dijo Atenea con cierto desprecio.

- En realidad, lo soy de más cosas, soy una diosa pluriempleada siempre estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para conflictos, porque no descuido mi trabajo - aclaró la otra diosa.

En estos momentos Seiya está convencido de que está presenciando un pelea en la que para él sería mejor no estar presente. Parece que Atenea no necesita de su ayuda, pero para qué ha venido esta diosa.

- ¡Atenea!- otros caballeros de oro aparecen, Saga y Shura.

- ¡Cuántos más seamos mejor! - dice Hécate a los recién llegados para luego volver a mirar a Atenea. - Tanto me temes que has llamado a tus caballeros para protegerte.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - dijo molesta la diosa dueña del Santuario. - ¿Qué quieres Hécate?

- Venía a advertirte que un peligro amenaza a la humanidad. Pero no me refiero a los conflictos bélicos que has tenido hasta hora. Es un peligro serio, viene de otra parte.

- ¡Nosotros defenderemos a la humanidad! - exclamó Seiya.

- ¡Tú debes ser Pegaso! He oído hablar de ti -le sonríe.- Cuidado futuro caballero de Sagitario, porque de lo contrario no lo serás. En esta ocasión tu tenacidad y obstinación no serán suficientes - Hécate se dirige a él, Seiya ve como en sus ojos son completamente dorados sin pupila alguna. - Ni la fe que tienes depositada en ciertos seres será suficiente.

- Hécate, afrontaremos cualquier amenaza, da igual de donde provenga - ahora es Saga quien habla y ha reconocido a la mítica diosa.

- Tú serás juzgado como él- dijo la diosa señalando al caballero de Capricornio.

Atenea mira desde su trono lo que sucede, tiene una sensación de ahogo como nunca ha sentido, porque percibe las emociones de la diosa que siempre a considerado no amiga pero sí una de las pocas defensora de la humanidad. ¿Acaso lo que siente es el futuro? Es lo que percibe siempre Hécate. Después de todo ha venido a avisarla en está ocasión, debe ser muy grave, más aún cuando ella misma juró no volver a dirigir le la palabra, promesa que ha mantenido por más de novecientos años y ha roto hoy.

- Ya ha empezado - afirma Hécate con seguridad.

Tanto maestro como discípulo se disponían a marcharse, habían sentido varios cosmos empezar a elevarse y uno de ellos es totalmente desconocido para ellos, sin embargo no han notado hostilidad. Pero ahora siente otra energía proveniente a sus espaldas, una energía conocida.

- ¡Es imposible! - exclama Camus

Al girarse, pueden ver como la caja, donde se encuentra guardada la armadura de bronce, se ha levantado la tapa y las cadenas de la armadura han salido. Estas se mueven en el aire sin un rumbo, parecen que buscan algo y lo encuentran porque se detienen en un punto fijo. Para mayor sorpresa de los dos caballeros un grieta se abre en el espacio enfrente de donde están detenidos los dos extremos de la célebre cadena, cuando la fisura es lo suficientemente ancha la cadena se introduce en ella, ante el asombro de los caballeros de Acuario y Cisne.

- ¿Shun? - murmura Hyoga, dirigiéndose a la abertura espacial. Y una vez allí - ¡SHUN!

* * *

Alguien le mantienen sujeto contra la pared, no puede verle de hecho, ni siquiera se atreve a mirar quien es. Huele a humedad, pero a otra cosa que no consigue distinguir. En ese momento se da cuenta que está temblando. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo? Siente un aliento en su cuello y algo húmedo recorre su clavícula. Una lengua. 

- Has crecido mucho- una voz ronca le habla cerca de su oreja. - Hueles y sabes casi como él. Abre los ojos, déjame ver si tienes sus ojos. Sus preciosos ojos.

De pronto se encuentra libre, siente claridad . Un soplo de aire fresco acompañado por el sonido tintineante y familiar. Se atreve a abrir los ojos, algo brillante ha rodeado a una forma humanoide envuelto en telas harapientas. Su atacante.

- La cadena de Andrómeda. Mi cadena. Yo soy un caballero de ... - siente un dolor muy agudo su cabeza.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza no ve a su agresor, únicamente la cadena delante de él, como esperando algo. Alarga su mano hacia ella, y al hacerlo siente algo cálido proveniente del objeto que se enreda en su brazo y le estira hacia la grieta, una energía le envuelve, la energía de su cadena. Sí es su cadena y le lleva de regresó a casa. No lo recuerda pero lo sabe.

- ¡No te lo llevarás!- reconoce la voz, es Aicos, su primo quien le sujeta, mientras su tío desenreda la cadena de su brazo con facilidad a pesar de las descargas eléctricas que el objeto envía.

Tan concentrado estaba mirando la cadena y la grieta, que no oyó la llegada de ambos.

- ¡No, no quiero quedarme!- dice Shun desesperado y agarra el último eslabón en forma de punta.

Han conseguido que soltase la cadena, ahora es su tío quien la sujeta. Shun forcejea en los brazos de su primo, quiere llegar a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ve como una energía emana de Therius, una energía demasiado fuerte.

- Vuelve a tu mundo y no vuelvas más- lanza la cadena hacia la obertura del espacio. Empieza a concentrar su energía en la mano izquierda materializándose en forma de llama verde y la lanza en la grieta que ha comenzado a cerrarse. - Este es un mensaje para cualquiera de ellos que quiera venir.

Después de eso, todo es oscuridad.

* * *

-¡Es la energía de Shun!- exclama Hyoga que está dispuesto a seguir la cadena. 

Entonces Camus siente otra energía, diferente y poderosa, terriblemente poderosa. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera con el desorbitado cosmos de Hades. Observa que la cadena está regresando. No, la están obligando a regresar. Peligro. Todos sus sentidos gritan peligro. Tienen que salir de allí los dos. Agarra a Hyoga de los hombros obligándolo a separase de esa rasgadura en el espacio. Maldita sea, siente algo poderoso que viene directo hacia ellos, no hay tiempo, invoca su poder creando un muro de hielo alrededor de ambos.

Atónitos ven como una llama verde entre después de la cadena. El fuego sólo dura unos segundos pero es tiempo suficiente para que destruya la sala y las adyacentes, incluso a resquebrajado el muro de hielo, el cual se desmorona un segundo después de que se extinga el incendio.

- ¿Qué era eso¿Qué clase de fuego era ese? - se preguntaba Camus.

- No lo sé, ni me importa. ¡Shun está vivo en alguna parte y voy a encontrarlo!- dice con convicción Hyoga.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura. 

Respecto a Hécate necesito a una diosa que se entere de lo que pasa y no esté obsesionada con destruir a la humanidad, ya que es la obsesión de moda entre los dioses, sobretod en los olímpicos.

Hasta aquí es lo que tenía escrito. No penséis que escribo así de rápido.


End file.
